Paradise for life
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: This is made after the events of Sky's the Limit, it's Pearlshipping, Amourshipping, Advancedshipping and Pokeshipping one-shot, the outfits are the same, Picture is in XYZ animation and it's my second story so enjoy.


**Paradise for life**

 **Disclaimer: This takes place after Sky's the limit and the picture is in XYZ artwork, this is also a Pearlshipping, Amourshipping, Advancedshipping and Pokeshipping story which is owned by me, I'll never own Pokémon ever in my life as it rightfully belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, also the old characters are in their clothes from last story, now let's begin.**

 **We start in Melemele Island with a bright sunny morning at the airport where we see a familiar raven haired boy seated at a tropical based cafeteria eating what looks to be a ham and melted cheese sandwich as his breakfast with a chocolate thickshake as his drink, his partner Pikachu was drinking ketchup to fill his everlasting thirst for the red liquid. His name is Ash Ketchum, Current Kalos league champion, Kanto Battle frontier winner and 2 time participant in the Contest Circuit and Runner up in the Sinnoh league**

 **Ash then calls a waiter which comes to collect his plate, the waiter has green hair, green eyes, she is wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with light teal overalls and light teal shorts and green shoes, She looked like a thirteen year old kid.**

" **Thanks for taking my plate Mallow." Said Ash as he watched the waitress take the plate and empty ketchup bottle away.**

" **Anytime Ash, it's always great to have a Champion as a friend." Said Mallow as she winked at Ash and walks to the kitchen to put the plate in the dishwasher, she then comes back to Ash and sits the opposite of him.**

" **So, what are we going to do today since we don't have School?" Asked Mallow as Ash is slurping his Thickshake and is in thought.**

" **We could go to the beach and relax, swim, surf or even ride some jet skis." Said Ash as he looks at Mallow with a smile.**

" **Great, I'll call the others and let them know what's up." Said Mallow as she is now texting Lana, Lillie, Sophocles and Kiawe to let them know what the plans are for the day, Mallow doesn't notice Ash texting 4 people on his Kalos Pokedex and informing them to get on a plane and arrive at the fastest time possible.**

" **Ok, I just texted everybody and they said that their in." Said Mallow as she put her dex in her pocket and looks back at Ash.**

" **Great, I just texted some people that I know and told them to meet us at the earliest time possible." Said Ash as he Puts his Pokedex in his backpack.**

" **Anyway, I'll see you at the beach then." Said Mallow as she gets up to go back to the kitchen to help for one more hour.**

 **Skip to Prof. Kukui's house**

 **We see Ash doing stretches followed by pushups, sit-ups, pull ups whatever kind of warmups there are that people do in the world, after that he did some training with his Aloha team which included ranged combat, hand to hand, dodging attacks and perfecting his Z crystal.**

 **After 2 hours of hard training, Ash is getting ready to head for the beach when Prof Kukui and his wife Prof Burnet walk in with baskets filled with fruit, vegetables and all kinds of food that can be carried in baskets.**

" **Hi, we're back." Said Prof Kukui as Lycanroc barks playfully and runs up to them to be patted.**

" **Aw, does somebody miss me when I go out to go shopping just to get them some food to nibble on?" Said Prof Burnet in a playful voice, rubbing Lycanroc's tummy as he grumbles happily.**

" **So Ash, I've heard that you and Mallow organized to go to the Beach for some activities." Said Prof Kukui as he is putting the baskets on a bench.**

" **Ash, is this true cos your heartrate has slightly increased." Said Rotom as he floats down with a heartbeat emoji pumping.**

" **Yes, it is true, but she did not see me texting using my Kalos Pokedex to contact certain people that I know of from months ago." Said Ash as he was checking his Kalos dex for messages.**

 **Skip to Lillie's Mansion**

 **We head outside the Mansion backyard where we see Gladion with his Lycanroc training as Lillie and her Aloha Vulpix watching on in amusement and curiosity.**

" **Use Stone edge!" Yelled Gladion as Lycanroc fired multiple stones like bullets being fired out of a machine gun hitting a target causing it to crack.**

" **Nice work Lycanroc, at this pace we can defeat any Ultra Beasts that dare try to stand in our way and destroy Aloha." Said Gladion as he pats his Lycanroc on it's head.**

" **You too never stop training till your hearts on fire do you." Said Lillie as she came to pat Lycanroc on the head.**

 **"(Chuckles slightly) No we don't because we want to be the strongest team ever in Aloha history." Said Gladion as they both start laughing.**

 **Their laughing comes to an immediate stop when Hobbes enters the yard with food for Gladion and a notice for Lillie.**

" **Pardon the interruption young master and miss, but here's some food for you Gladion and miss Mallow sent a message to you miss." Said Hobbes as he places the food down on a table and walks away.**

 **Lillie heads to her room where she grabs her dex where a text from Mallow was sent, it reads: "Are you busy today cause if you're not, then pack your swim suit and head down to the beach at midday."**

 **Lillie texts back saying: "I'm free all day today, so I'm in just give me a few hours to get my swimsuit on."**

 **Mallow then texts back saying: "Sweet, I'll see you there."**

 **Lillie then starts to get her swimming clothes on then puts her normal clothes on over them.**

 **Skip to Lana's house**

 **Lana is currently watching her twin sisters Harper and Sarah playing around, wrestling each other and laughing as young kids do these days, when Lana heard a beep and shouted.**

" **Can you two rascals quiet down for a bit, thank you." Said Lana as she was looking at the same text that Mallow sent to Lillie and responded with: "Count me in." She then went to her room where she does the same thing like Lillie and left the house saying to Harper and Sarah: "Be good you two, I'll be at the beach for the afternoon okay?" Said Lana as she heads out the door as the twins go back to playing with each other and laughing.**

 **We don't need to see Sophocles and Kiawe since they said that their free for the day and Kiawe does not need to change into his trucks cause he's already got them on. Skip to the airport where our first of 4 girls arrive.**

 **(Sighs) "So this is the infamous Aloha region Ash told me about, can't wait to see what kinds of water type Pokémon Aloha got compared to Kanto and Johto." Said Misty as she exits the plane and heads to the front entrance and enters a taxi to head to the beach Ash told her about.**

 **We then head to a shop where May is looking for a Bikini when a shop assistant named Nathan comes to help her.**

" **Can I help you with anything?" Asked Nathan as he sees May struggling.**

" **Yeah, can you please tell me where I can find Bikinis?" Asked May as she looks around.**

" **Another girl asked me that question and I pointed over there." Said Nathan as he points to the right where a isle sign says Swimwear.**

" **Thank you." Said May as she runs to the swimwear isle.**

 **The swimwear isle is filled with swimming clothes, goggles, swims caps and many more as May runs to it and encounters a familiar face from her past.**

" **(Pants) Is that you Serena?" Asked May as Serena turns to face her.**

" **May, what a surprise." Said Serena as May runs up to her and hugs her.**

" **So Serena, what are you doing here?" Asked May.**

" **I'm here to buy some swimwear for the beach." Said Serena as she holds a pink Bikini with panties.**

" **Did you happen to get a text from Ash saying to meet him at the local beach?" Asked May as she's looking around the isle.**

" **Yeah, I did get a text from Ash, he did say something about meeting him at the beach, he did also mention something about some new friends, I'll meet you there." Said Serena as she leaves May to her shopping.**

 **May keeps looking until she finds a red Bikini with panties, she heads to a try on room and she looks at herself in the mirror.**

" **Hm, not bad, I hope Ash likes this (Chuckles happily)" Said May as she does a Contest pose.**

 **May then puts her clothes back on and heads to a counter for payment, after paying for the swimwear she calls a certain someone on her dex.**

" **Hello, who's this?" Asked Dawn.**

" **It's May, where are you at now?" Asked May as she exited the store and started to head to her hotel.**

" **I'm at a restaurant in Konikoni city and the food here is really tasty, you should try it." Said Dawn.**

" **Maybe later, did you get a text from Ash today?" Asked May as she heads to her hotel room.**

" **Yes, I did get a text from Ash, it says to meet him at the Beach at midday so we got 2 hours." Said Dawn as a different waitress came to collect her plate since Mallow is getting ready for the beach.**

" **Ok I'll see you there with Serena, hopefully Misty too." Said May as she enters her hotel room.**

" **Sounds like a plan, see you there." Said Dawn before she hangs up the dex and heads to her hotel room to prepare for the beach.**

 **Skip to Prof Kukui's house where Ash has just got of the video phone with Prof Oak after exchanging one of his team for an old comrade.**

" **Thanks Professor, Now I have the perfect partner to surf with." Said Ash as he picks up a Pokeball from the transporter machine.**

" **Anytime my boy, Just be on the lookout for those Team Skull people in case they turn up." Warned Prof Oak as Muk hugs him and tries to swallow him but fails.**

" **Don't worry Professor Oak, he'll be just fine won't ya Ash?" Asked Professor Burnet with a smile on her face.**

" **I'll be fine, after all I won't be alone on the beach and my team was born ready." Said Ash with growing confidence and a smile on his face.**

" **Ok, I'll see you later my boy." Said Prof Oak as the vid screen fades to black.**

" **So Ash, you sure you got everything ready?" Asked Prof Burnet as she sips a cup of coffee.**

" **Yep, I got everything even sunscreen for everyone to use except Kiawe cos he doesn't get sunburnt, an old friend of ours will be there too." Said Ash as he puts his Sunscreen in the bag.**

" **Who is it that we know of?" Asked Kukui as he enters the room with a cup of tea.**

" **The person I'm talking about is Misty, you remember the Kanto field trip?" Said Ash as he checks his bag for stuff which is filled with his towel, team and his Kalos pants.**

" **Aw yeah, I remember that trip, it was when we were celebrating the 20** **th** **anniversary of the school and we went to Kanto to observe and study following with battles at the Cerulean city gym." Said Prof Kukui as he sips his tea.**

" **Really, I did not know that you went to Kanto to study the Kanto reign based Pokémon." Said Prof Burnet as she again sips her coffee.**

" **Anyway, I got to get going otherwise I'm going to be late for the beach so I'll see you guys later this afternoon." Said Ash he leaves the house and heads to the beach.**

" **Do you think he'll be okay?" Asked Prof Burnet as she watches Ash leave.**

" **He'll be fine, you've never seen what he's done in his life, then again never have I." Said Prof Kukui as he laughs to himself for not realizing that he hasn't seen Ash's heroics.**

 **We now head to the Beach where Lana is on a Lapras fishing for water types, so far, she has caught nothing as the Pokémon are being stubborn, she's been fishing for an hour until the frustration got the best of her, she returns to the beach to find a fellow friend of hers waiting there.**

" **Hey Mallow, what are you doing?" Asks Lana as she sees Mallow put sunscreen on her arms, legs, necks and back.**

" **I'm just putting sunscreen on so I don't get burnt." Said Mallow as she sets a towel on the sand and sits on it.**

 **Lana goes and sits on the towel next to Mallow and they have a chat about how their day is until they are interrupted by a certain someone.**

" **Lana, Mallow, how's it going?" Asked Sophocles as he walks up to the two girls.**

" **Sophocles, glad you could make it." Said Mallow with a smile on her face.**

" **He didn't come alone." Said Kiawe as he walks and gives Sophocles a handshake.**

" **Kiawe, nice to see you here." Said Lana as she finishes applying her batch of sunscreen.**

" **Don't forget me." Said Lillie as her Snowy jumps out her arms and runs around the sand.**

" **Lillie, I'm so happy that you can make it." Said Mallow as Lillie hugs Sophocles and Kiawe.**

" **Glad to be here, speaking of which, where is Ash cause he did say he'd be here with us." Asked Lillie as she looks around for Ash.**

" **Yeah, you're right, oh well we might as well set up without him." Said Kiawe as the group sets up the food, a picnic cloth and sunscreen, the food was made by Mallow and there's a lot of food.**

 **It takes the group a good 10 mins to set the food up as they set up, Sophocles takes his shirt off and goes to run in the water, a few minutes later a familiar friend shows up.**

" **Hey guys, it's been a while since the Kanto field trip." Said Misty as the gang turns around and looks at her.**

" **Misty, it's been a while." Said Lillie as Misty goes around shaking everyone's hands and hugging them.**

" **Yeah, so mind if I join you guys?" Asked Misty as she goes and sets up her towel on the sand, puts her sunscreen on and lays back and relaxes.**

" **Not at all, you're welcome to join us." Said Mallow.**

 **The girls just talk about what's been happening since their Kanto field trip, the boys just splash around in the water and the Pokémon are running around playing and pulling silly faces on each other as two more people arrive.**

" **Misty, what are you doing here?" Asked Serena as she and May set their towels, apply their sunscreen and Serena sets up her food.**

" **Um, who are you two?" Asked Lillie as the group looks at the two newcomers.**

" **My name is Serena." Said Serena.**

" **And I'm May." Said May.**

 **After introductions were made, the two girls have a seat next to Misty who is relaxing in the sun, Kiawe and Sophocles are having a splash fight and the Pokémon are still running around with the new members thanks to the girls arrival, then in the shallow parts of the water, Kiawe spots something strange.**

" **Hey, look over there!" Yelled Kiawe as he squints his eyes for a closer look.**

" **What is it?" Asked Sophocles as he tries to see what Kiawe is seeing.**

" **What's going on Kiawe?" Asked Misty as she runs to get a closer look.**

" **Over there!" Kiawe says as he points to a wave.**

 **The wave that Kiawe is pointing at has a girl surfing in it, but the girl is not what he's looking at, Kiawe spots a Penguin like Pokémon jumping out of the water and diving back in, the surfboard is coloured pink with stripes that are coloured blue in the middle, the surfer's hair is blowing against the wind is blue as well, when Misty got a look, she instantly recognised the surfer.**

" **Is that who I think it is?" Asked Misty as May and Serena both take a look.**

" **It's Dawn!" Said Serena as Dawn does an awesome inverted spin and lands with her Piplup doing a front flip and dives into the water head first.**

" **Who's Dawn?" Asked Kiawe as he sees Piplup dive into the water.**

 **The 3 girls explain who Dawn is and what she does, then they explain what they do, after that the gang heads back to the others when Dawn shows up and cuddles Piplup for how cool he looked.**

" **You were amazing Piplup! (Laughs) Said Dawn as she picks up her board and Piplup and walks along the beach.**

" **Hey Dawn!" Serena calls out as Dawn turns her head to face her.**

" **Serena, what a surprise." Said Dawn as Serena goes and hugs her.**

" **It sure is and the others are here too." Said Serena as she drags Dawn to meet with the others.**

" **Who's that you got Serena?" Asked Lillie as she sees Serena with Dawn walking to them as Piplup runs to play with the other Pokémon.**

" **This is Dawn, one of my friends." Said Serena as Dawn goes around and hugs May and Misty.**

 **After introductions are made, Dawn goes and sits next to May.**

" **So Dawn, where did you get that surfboard?" Asked May.**

" **I got it from a shop just near here." Said Dawn as Serena, Misty and May head to the shop Dawn just spoke about.**

 **The shop the 3 girls enter has a variety of boards and swimwear, but the girls aren't after swimwear, one of the employees comes up to them.**

" **Hey girls can I help you with anything?" Asked an employee named Jake.**

" **Yeah, do you know where some cool looking surfboards are?" Asked Misty.**

" **Follow me, I know the perfect area for girls like you." Said Jake as he leads the girls to an isle where there really cool looking boards.**

 **The girls look at the boards for 5 mins, until May chooses her board.**

" **That board suits you May." Said Serena as she looks at May holding a red board with a white stripe in the middle.**

" **Thanks Serena, you look the same." Said May as she sees Serena holding a bright pink board with a white stripe in the middle.**

" **How bout me?" Asked Misty as she shows her board with a black colour in the middle with the board coloured orange.**

" **You look amazing with that board Misty." Said Serena and May as they now head to the pay counter where Jake is.**

" **You girls find what you're looking for?" Asked Jake as the girls put their boards on the counter.**

 **The 3 girls paid their boards and head back to the beach, once their there, they place their boards down and sit back on their picnic towels, suddenly an explosion erupts surprising everyone.**

" **What's going on?!" Shouted Mallow.**

" **Is it Team Rocket?!" Asked Lillie.**

" **Doubt it, they been long gone." Said Dawn.**

 **The smoke covers them blinding their vision, the smoke slowly fades and as it fades away, some sparks burst out and a shadow appears in the middle of the sparks as they go bigger, the smoke clears and everyone looks at the sparks.**

" **Who's inside that?" Asked Kiawe.**

" **I don't know, Kiawe." Said May.**

 **The sparks finally disappear revealing Ash as he blows out smoke from his mouth surprising everyone mainly the 4 girls.**

" **Hey guys, thought you could start without me, could ya." Said Ash as goes and sits next to the 4 girls.**

" **Hey Ash, like what we got?" Asked all the girls as they remove their shirts and reveal their Bikinis and swim undies.**

" **You girls look so Beautiful and sexy and cute and the same time." Said Ash as he blushes at them and his nose starts to slightly bleed.**

" **Aw thanks Ash." Says the girls.**

" **But what do you think about this?" Asked Ash as he removes his Kalos shirt showing the girls his rock hard abs making them blush very brightly.**

" **Wow, you're still looking very fit and hot as usual." Says the 4 girls as they stare with anime hearts in their eyes at his chest and arms.**

" **Thanks girls, now what do you say we eat with the others?" Said Ash as the girls shake their heads to remove the anime hearts.**

" **Yeah, let's eat." Says the girls.**

 **The group goes to eat as Mallow has put out some Pokémon food for the Pokémon, then she hands out a bowl of sandwiches, then a plate of cookies, after that they had some jelly with ice cream.**

 **Skip half an hour**

 **Soon after that, the girls go into the water with their surfboards with Lillie's board white, Mallow's Jungle green, Lana's ocean blue, Kiawe's volcanic brown, Sophocles is white with yellow following behind them.**

 **Ash just sits back and relaxes after he let his team out with the exception of one Pokémon, the group catches big waves with some bigger then others, Misty did a back cartwheel and landed on her feet with applause, Serena did a 180 spin, Dawn did the same move, May did a 360 spin, Ash then got up and ran into the water with a blue coloured board with red and white stripes in the middle, once he got in the water, everyone got out of the way to watch him get some serious air, the wave was as big as a tsunami and when he launched himself, he did an inverted 360 spin followed with a 720 spin with his hat backwards which caused everyone to stare with stars in their eyes.**

" **Wow!" Said the boys as Ash landed perfectly.**

" **That was so cool!" Said the Aloha girls.**

" **He looked so handsome and badass at the same time!" Shouted the 4 girls who now have anime hearts in their eyes.**

" **Um girls, you stop staring now." Said Ash as he drifted next to them.**

 **The 4 girls remove the hearts from their eyes at looked at Ash with blushes on their cheeks and smiles on their faces, Ash knew what they wanted and he did not disappoint, one by one he pulled them into a passionate kiss on their boards and did not le go for a full minute.**

" **I'm so glad you 4 are my girlfriends cause many boys would kill or do anything to get girls like you." Said Ash as the girls smile.**

" **Aw, thanks Ash." Says the girls.**

 **Skip time for 2 hours**

 **The gang now heads back to the beach to pack up and head home after an exciting day at the beach, after they finished they were about to leave when Pikachu's ears perked up.**

" **What is it buddy?" Asked Ash as Pikachu finds a weird sound.**

" **Pika pi." Says Pikachu.**

 **The noise gets closer and closer until it stops, the noise is revealed to be motorcycle engines and the riders are Team Skull grunts which the Aloha group is fairly alarmed since their Pokémon are worn out and exhausted from playing.**

" **Uh oh!" Said Kiawe as his Turtinator has fainted and sees Rapp, Tupp and Zipp coming closer.**

" **Not these goofs again." Said Lana as she picks up her Popplio.**

" **(Laughs Maniacally) You kids thought this was gonna be a fun day at the beach did ya?" Said Tupp and he brings out a Nest ball.**

" **Yeah, and now you're defenceless and soon we'll be taking you're Pokémon (Laughs)" Said Rapp as she also gets a Nest Ball ready.**

" **Pikachu, go get Nurse Joy from the Pokémon and bring her here to help." Said Ash as Pikachu runs off to get Nurse Joy.**

" **Go, Golbat!" said Tupp throwing his Nest ball releasing 20 Golbat.**

" **Go, Houndour!" Said Zipp as he unleashes 10 Houndour.**

" **Go, Spinarak!" Said Rapp as she releases 15 Spinarak.**

" **Guys, get behind me, I'll handle these thugs." Said Ash as the group gets behind Ash to avoid the battlefield.**

" **Greninja, I choose you!" Said Ash as he uses Greninja in the battle.**

" **What kind of Pokémon is that?" Asked Rapp and Zipp as Tupp gets his Dex and scans Greninja."  
"Pokémon entry: Not known." Says the Pokedex.**

" **What?!" Said Tupp as he is shocked.**

" **The dex usually tells us what kind of Pokémon that is." Said Rapp.**

" **Doesn't matter, just attack!" Yelled Zipp.**

 **Golbat, use sonic attack." Said Tupp as Golbat uses Sonic attack.**

" **Dodge it!" Yelled Ash as Greninja dodges the sonic waves.**

" **Use Shadow ball!" says Zipp as the Houndour launches their shadow ball out of their mouths.**

" **Use Water pulse!" Yelled Ash as his Greninja counters the shadow balls with water pulse causing a huge explosion as smoke covers Ash's side of the field.**

" **Now's our chance, attack now." Said Rapp as she sees Greninja wide open to attack.**

 **The thugs start attacking with all kinds of attacks, causing damage and bruises to appear all over his body, Greninja starts to breathe heavily as he is also exhausted.**

" **Come on, Ash you can do this!" Yelled Lana.**

" **You've overcome odds difficult than this!" Shouted Kiawe as Sophocles looks at Misty, May, Serena and Dawn smiling.**

" **Um, Why are you smiling, our friend is in trouble!" Said Sophocles as the group looks at them.**

" **Oh, you'll see in a few moments." Said the girls in unison as the group looks back at the battle with concern looks on their faces.**

 **The thugs unleash the attacks until Greninja is down on one knee and nearly out of breath.**

" **You're finished!" Say Rapp as she, Zipp and Tupp use their Z-crystals at the same time.**

" **Go, Continental Crush!, Acid Downpour!, Supersonic Skystrike!" Shouted the 3 grunts as the huge boulder gets closer to the beaten Greninja.**

" **ASH!" Yelled Sophocles, Lillie, Mallow, Lana and Kiawe as they stare.**

 **AN: Find any Ash-Greninja music you want to listen to**

" **Greninja, you ready?!" Asked Ash as Greninja nods and gives a thumbs up.**

" **Then we're gonna get Stronger, even stronger, HERE WE GO! Argh!" Yelled Ash.**

 **Ash and Greninja then join together as a Water Twister blows up and Greninja's appearance changes with a red mark on his head, black hair like ears and a Water Shuriken on his back, the Z-moves have collided with the Spiral and have inflicted no damage on Greninja shocking everyone except the 4 girls.**

" **What is that?" Asked Lillie.**

" **I have no clue." Said Sophocles.**

" **But you usually know everything." Said Mallow as she looks on.**

" **Is this Mega Evolution?" Asked Lana.**

" **We've personally seen Mega Evolution and that is not it." Said Kiawe.**

" **Kiawe's right, this is a more powerful force than you have ever seen." Said the 4 girls in unison.**

" **What just happened, we had him right where we want him!" Said Zipp.**

" **I don't know, but we must take him out now!" Said Rapp.**

" **Agreed, let's use everything we got left." Said Tupp.**

 **The three thugs use all their attacks as Ash is just smiling at their effort as they unleash all their attacks at the same time, conjoining them into one line.**

" **Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Yelled Ash as he raises his right arm into the air with Greninja in synch as another water spiral turns the shuriken from blue to orange, then Greninja yells as he throws the large Shuriken.**

 **The orange Shuriken collides with the powerful combination of attacks causing smoke to blow past sideways of the combatants and the orange Shuriken cuts the combination in half and causing all of Team Skull's Pokémon to faint.**

" **(Screams) Let's get out of here!" Says Tupp as the other to run behind him to get to their bikes.**

 **(Yells) What happen to our rides?!" Yelled Rapp as the other two look at their wrecked bikes.**

" **It's punishment for trying to attack me and my friends, now give it up or I'll make you." Threatens Ash as the Alohan group walks closer with rope and ties them up.**

 **Pikachu then returns with Nurse Joy who then heals the Exhausted Pokémon back to their normal health, then Officer Jenny shows up and takes the Thugs away and everyone heads to their respective homes except for Ash who told Prof Kukui and Prof Burnet that he is stay at a hotel for the night.**

 **Skip to a room filled with bunkbeds and it is night time as the girls are already in their pyjamas with Dawn in pink pjs, May in red, Misty in orange and Serena in hot pink, Ash then comes out in blue with red stripes and sees Pikachu sleeping with Buneary and the others.**

" **(Yawns) I'm tired, well good night girls." Said Ash as he heads to bed.**

" **Night Ash." Says the girls.**

" **Let's do it later" Says May as the girls nodded in agreement.**

 **Skip 2 hours later**

 **We see Ash asleep without his shirt on and Pikachu is sleeping on the floor across to where Ash is sleeping, a door creaks open and the 4 girls tiptoe to Ash's bed and all climb in.**

 **Skip to Early Morning**

 **Ash wakes up to a bright and early morning.**

" **(Yawns), Man what a dream I just had, why do feel so heavy?" Says Ash as he sees the 4 girls sleeping next to him, cuddling him around his chest.**

" **Hm oh well, might as well rest up for my next adventure." Says Ash as he goes back to sleep with the girls smiling and snuggling up to him even kissing him on the lips.**

 **So that's it for the Aloha story, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as I really enjoyed writing this for you, if you guys have any requests just PM me and I'll see if it's possible to do, anyway next project from me is a how I would have done it and it's on Yugioh Arc V and I'll explain on how It went and how I would have done it better, I hope to see you there and Please don't forget to read, rate and review this story as I really want to hear from you guys on what your thoughts are.**

 **Until then, Peace out for now.**


End file.
